1. Field
The present invention relates to a charging system that charges a battery installed in a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In Patent Literature 1 (JP-A No. H7-274309), when an external battery charger is pulled by mistake at the time of charging a battery mounted in the vehicle being driven, a change-over switch that changes over a line of the battery to a controller and a charger is installed in order to prevent a short-circuit of the battery or an electrical shock accident and the change-over is operated in conjunction with a main switch.
However, when output voltage of a battery changes over by using a change-over switch, the battery is provided with high voltage for driving a vehicle, and as a result, a change-over contact to endure large arc or spark, having a large capacity, is required, such that the change-over switch is expensive, and thus higher costs are incurred in order to build or manufacture a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
Therefore, the present invention is contrived to address this and other problems in the related art. An object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive charging system capable of performing charging only in the case where a main switch is in an off state at the time of charging a battery for a vehicle.